


【阿光梦女h】当泥塑sfw写手遇见正主

by Chenyijia



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: F/M, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia
Summary: 题目就是剧情，改编自前天特离谱的梦。其实梦里还出现了另一位经常被我迫害的蓝奥在旁围观并提供技术指导，但考虑到不是所有人都能接受我梦里奇怪的play，所以改编成1v1画风了。因为有姐妹想看所以就写了。另外一提，题目只是题目，我本人不是阿光sfw。
Relationships: Ultraman Hikari/路人, 希卡利/你
Kudos: 5





	【阿光梦女h】当泥塑sfw写手遇见正主

你在机械键盘敲下最后一个字后，内心充满如释重负的快感，接着打开lofter、wland、QQ、微博、ao3等等一系列网页和软件，把你的作品分享出去。为什么这么麻烦？不为什么。你写的全是黄文，只有这样游击战似的散播，才能逃过可悲的命运。

lofter屏、QQ吞、大眼夹、ao3墙……只剩wland了，但太多人还不会用，还得你一个一个教。

giao！打开个网页然后输入数字再点搜索很难吗？

滴。是一条私信：“太太挂了。”

“靠，你妹的，你才挂了！”

你心里大声咆哮，但手上麻溜又重新做了个链接分享过去。关掉电脑，瘫在床上，用手机看着之前文章下一条条“好香”“冲了”“我直接斯特利姆爆冲”“这是什么好东西”的评论，边笑边扭得像条虫子一样。

生而皮套恋，你很抱歉。在众多奥特曼里，蓝族美人是你的最爱。忧郁深沉的色彩、细腻敏感的心思、单薄的身板和细腰长腿……你的幻肢硬了，虽然你知道他是个战斗力爆表、单手举贝鸟的怪力科学家，但还是忍不住怜爱他。

为什么希卡利的大热cp都是做攻？！怎么能把娇花当黄瓜用？！

于是你一气之下几篇希右的黄文，从纯爱贴贴到重口情节，从公开调教到多人轮奸，渐渐地也有人叫你“太太”了。为了扩展性癖，你和冷圈的朋友们建了个小群每天口嗨yy他。

“好耶！阿光又挨操了！”  
“香香！摩多摩多！”  
“射爆了。”

关掉群打开手机备忘录，里面存着的是还没写出来的十几个黄梗。你的脸上露出一个猥琐的笑容，嘴角快扬到M78了。接下来怎么糟蹋他好呢……亡灵复活里都搞电击play了，要不让四大天王来一遍吧……

你这么想着，感觉脚边有点凉，看见一个背影站在床位。

卧槽，这尼玛是人是鬼！

你本能地朝床尾那个身影踢去，没想到对方抓住你的脚腕，动作轻柔又不容拒绝地把你拖向他。黑暗中，你借着对方淡黄色眼灯的光，看清了他的脸。

正欲挣扎的你呆住了。

这是你笔下的正主。

“怎么愣住了，你不是很会写吗？”

希卡利冲你露出一个和善友爱的微笑。

“阿巴阿巴阿巴……”你傻了。

“让我看看你还有什么有趣的脑洞，好吗？”

“阿巴阿巴……”梦寐以求的光之国蓝族大美人出现在你面前，你还没从狂喜中缓过神来。

他走到你床的旁边，拿起你亮屏的手机。

1.托雷直播搞阿光  
2.美洛斯&佐菲一起上阿光  
3.希卡利加班不回家，愤怒的梦比优斯冲进实验室把他日了  
4.梦希孕期车，但孩子是托雷的  
5.安培拉强奸阿光好像也不错  
……  
……

“果然……都很精彩啊。”

你从对方温和的语气里听出了一丝咬牙切齿，吓得浑身一激灵，连忙跪在床上，不停地摆手，求饶道：“不不不，我瞎写的，都是些ooc的垃圾，你赏光看这些垃圾那是它们的荣幸，但这玩意儿实在污您无比美丽的眼灯，您大人有大量，放过——”

好看修长的蓝色手指竖在你的嘴前，距离把握的很好，既能让你停下喋喋不休的嘴，又没有碰到你的唇。他坐在你的床边，说：“我不是来找事的，只是想反驳一件事。”

他的手上凌空出现一个光屏，显然是来自外星的科技，光屏上是一个截图。

“xxxxx：阿光做1，天打雷劈！实话实说姐妹们，就希卡利那个单薄的身板能1得动谁？希右冷，但希右才是正道。”这是几天前你在微博的过激发言。

“呵呵呵呵……”你挤出难看又尴尬的微笑，从他另一只手上夺回手机，讨好地说，“这就删这就删，您是猛1，纯攻！我马上就发！以后我只写您在左的文，我写希all！”

“口说无凭，我认为单纯地出现在你面前并不能彻底扭转你对我的那些看法，所以，你要不要亲身感受一下？”对方在你的头上揉了两把，问道。

？

卧槽？

“可以！我可以！”

你答应后，他俯身亲上你，轻轻把你按倒在床，压在你身上。一手支在你身侧，帮你拂开被你压着的长发，一手伸进宽大睡衣的领子里，用十分柔和的力道揉搓你胸前浑圆的软肉，就像按摩似的。他用膝盖分开你的腿，抵上你腿间那个位置，你浑身一颤。希卡利的手按在你的左心房处，感受到掌下越来越快的心跳后，他在你耳边又向你确认了一遍：“要做吗？”希卡利的气息钻进你的耳朵里，痒痒的。你红着脸点头。又一次得到你的允准后，他才进入下一步。

希卡利从你的侧脸向下，在脖子上留下一个又一个暧昧的痕迹。他的手轻轻拂过那些吻痕，亲亲你的下巴，向你道歉：“对不起，留下了会让别人发现的东西。”

“嗯……希卡利不用道歉，没关系的。你可以再、再……那什么一点。”因为这是希卡利，从没想到会真正出现在你身边的奥特曼——你一直喜欢的，会把他的人偶或玩具带在身边的角色。他窝在你的脖颈间，轻笑着说：“稍微有点不可思议，明明写了那么多关于我的过分的内容，居然也会害羞？”

你心里乱的很，明明本尊就在你面前，可偏偏你脑子里团团转的全是tv剧情里的希卡利的截图和同人黄图。

他在亲你的胸脯。那张秀气英俊的脸埋进去，埋在沟壑中，尖尖的耳朵扎到你了，不疼，反而是极端的痒。他叼住你一侧乳首，像孩子吃奶似的轻吸，甚至用牙齿微微磨了磨它，再吐出它，用舌头去拨挺立的它，让那带着水光的乳尖在空气中可怜地颤抖后，再用口腔包裹它。你吐出一声呻吟，双手不自觉地抱住他的头。当然，他也没让另一侧闲着，宽大又精致的手掌将那浑圆肉球握得变形，还能腾出空闲的手指去玩弄尖部。

希卡利严谨又细致的前戏工作点燃了你身体里的欲望，你扭扭腰，用裆部蹭了蹭对方那跪着抵在你胯间的膝盖，在那上面磨起来。

“别着急。人生嘛，总是要拐几个弯才能到达终点，不是吗？”希卡利故意挑出你在同人里写的别人搞他前的台词说给你听。你对他的性格及属性有了全新的认知。原来他真的都看过啊……居然还记得里面的台词……身为作者的你条件反射地联想到了是哪一篇，回想那里面的情节与内容，你不敢再面对他，干脆用双手捂住自己快要滴出血的大红脸。

他继续折腾你的乳尖，手则向后下走，在你后腰的位置轻轻挠了两下，过电似的快感令你寒毛竖起，挺起胸膛与腰，主动把乳肉往他嘴巴送。“啊……”你终于松开你的脸，伸手去抓他的手腕，但他的手是那样有力，你根本无法撼动分毫。

他说：“抱住我。”

希卡利是个可靠的奥。你这么想着，干脆将自己全都交付给对方，听话地环住了对方精壮有力的细腰。他的手沿着你发抖中的敏感后腰向下，钻进睡裤与内裤里，在你的臀上轻捏了一把。指尖带来的摩擦生出羽毛飘过的痒意。你抬起屁股想躲第二下时，他顺势替你脱去碍事的衣物，说：“身材不错喔，肉都长在了该长的地方。”

你知道，他又在借机会反击你对他“希卡利大美女哪儿都好，就是胸平屁股平”的评价了。

奥特曼的背鳍是不是真的很敏感呢……

这么想着，你在他后腰处的背鳍上轻捏一下，之后便感觉有个硬物抵在你的大腿根上。

“不要乱摸。”他的声音里含着属于男性的压抑而深沉的性感。

“对不起，可我太好奇了。”

“在这之后，你可以随便看，但现在不可以喔。看来是我不够卖力，让你还有心思分神……”他说着，又一次亲上你，你闭上眼，不学窥探恋人真容的普绪克。他的胸膛压着你的两团乳肉，有些凉的勋章与逐渐升温的肌肤接触摩擦，提醒你他的身份。一只手覆上你腿心儿的饱满肉丘，来回抚弄两下后，他发现你的穴口已经分泌出不少润滑的蜜液，就缓缓将食指送进去一点，摸到了那层薄膜。希卡利身上有一股独特的令人安心的味道，这是地球上没有的气息。你被他亲着，嘤咛几声，讨好地嗦起他伸进你口腔的舌头来，整个人都在他的怀里，浑身止不住地哆嗦。

察觉到你的不安，他用拇指搓了搓上方那颗小核，你晃晃腰，下身夹得更紧了，吐出不少清液来，他借着这些液体滑进去第二根手指，你觉得脑子和下面都好涨，连忙错开头接触这个亲吻，大口呼吸补足氧气。

“啊……呃啊……差不多了吧……”你感受着体内不断刺激浅处凸起G点的手指，以及对方耐心在肉蒂上打转儿的饱满指腹，下身又胀又酸又酥软，小腹里像有个喷泉似的往外涌出甜骚的液体，心脏快跳出胸膛了。“还差得远。”希卡利边说边加快手下的速度，你的大腿跟着抖动起来，大脑一片空白，抱住对方的胳膊环得更紧了，“嗯——啊！”

不知不觉间出了一身汗，但这还只是个前戏。他抽出手指，你眼中带泪的望向他，上面下面一起流水。无言，他低头去啃咬你的脖子，并把那根斗志昂扬的尺寸惊人的性器抵在你翕张的穴口。好烫。他浅浅地进去又出来，反复几次，你刚高潮后的甬道不断向你传来想被被插入的渴望。

“可以了……啊嗯……快进来吧……”你甚至都不敢喊他的名字。

他把你的腿掰得更开些，令其蜷起在身侧，这样完全向对方展示身体的姿势令你无比羞耻。他开始缓缓进入因紧张而收缩的淋漓穴口。纸上谈兵的你以为做爱单纯就是爽，没想到能这么疼。好大，人鱼似的俊美脸庞下竟然长了这么大这么可怕的东西……隐约的撕裂感传来，你生出惧意和悔意，可现在再反悔已经来不及了。希卡利对你的两坨软肉又吸又咬，口水让它们变得亮晶晶的，留下一个一个鲜艳醒目的红。又疼又痒，湿了后暴露在空气中的皮肤又热又凉，你在他身下变成一小池波荡的水，屏着气，发出断断续续的呻吟。直到紧窄的穴口卡住柱身根部，你这口一直吊着的气才松了。

好满、好涨……太大了……有一点疼……动起来会撑爆的吧……你向小腹摸去，原本平坦的小腹微隆起一道性器的弧度，不难想象你的阴道是如何被他撑开的。这感觉……好奇怪……

希卡利给了你一些时间适应他，感觉到你第一次被撑开的嫩穴开始主动收缩吸吮他时，他开始在你体内慢慢抽动。“嗯……嗯……啊嗯……”你抱着他的腰，一边被他顶出嗯嗯啊啊的细碎呻吟，一边想，这种缓慢而富有规律的做爱风格果然很符合希卡利的人设。但这样柔和的节奏并没有保持多久，因为他在一点一点地给你的身体带去越来越迅猛的体验。他微微起身，双臂挡住你的肩头，这样的话，无论是怎样的操干你都只能被动接受。

与体内性器的速度一起增长的还有电流般的快感，你的腿盘上他的腰，整个人像树袋熊一样缠在他身上，借此稳住身体不被操得乱晃。“啊……啊……哇啊……哈……太、太快了……希卡、希卡利……慢、慢、慢点……啊……”初经人事的身体无法承受大开大合的快感，你终于哭喊着叫出了他的名字，想蜷腰躲开，却又被他压住身体握着腰操。

那根粗大的肉棒操进去又出来，碾过你内里的穴肉，榨出淋淋的汁液，不绝地向外喷出。你用拳头锤希卡利的后背，大喊着停下。他是来报复你的，自然不可能听你的，反而操得更深了，一下一下狠撞着你发酸发麻的宫口，像要将其顶破似的。你浑身颤抖地挣扎，但他在你身上丝毫不动。“啊……哈啊……啊啊啊啊——”疯狂的快感像海上风暴袭来，你脸上挂了泪痕，不住地发抖，除了这压制你的存在再无别的依靠，眼前一片白光，抓住他的胳膊，全身痉挛着高潮了。

“嗯啊……哈啊……哈……”你的上身回落陷进床里，长发因汗与泪贴在皮肤上，喘着粗气，还未回过神来，体内那根物件便再度抽送起来，你这才反应过来，你的大小高潮已经好几次了，而对方射都没射，恐怖的性器完全没有一点疲软的迹象。

被迫延迟高潮的你迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到对方胸前好看的计时器仍然是蓝色的，不禁心里暗骂道：圆谷，我去你妈的，说好的奥特曼只能在地球上呆三分钟呢？！你又吃了？！

而此时距离天亮还有很长。

浑身酸痛的你被他箍住身子操，穴都充血了，你一边哭一边摇头，结结巴巴地承认错误：“啊！我、我错了，以后、以后再……嗯唔……再也不写了……光总……啊……光总……饶了我吧……啊嗯……科技、技局很忙的……呃啊……你快回去吧……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

尽管如此，在你昏睡过去前的最后一刻，那个和蔼亲切的蓝色恶魔也没放过你。

第二天你醒来，觉得做了个荒唐的春梦，但全身特别是下体像被全城的男人光临过一样疼，再一低头，身上全是昨晚希卡利在你身上留下的痕迹。你颓废地拿起手机点开群，发现那里面的色批们还在讨论阿光。好家伙，这群人不要命辣？迟早也要被希卡利教训！

A：人鱼阿光的批一定是粉粉嫩嫩的  
你：闭嘴，他是1，铁1，没有批！（确信）  
A：？  
B：？？  
C：？？？


End file.
